


Our Damn Home

by aflawedfashion



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Sawyer and Juliet share a moment on the beach during their time in Dharmaville.





	Our Damn Home

Juliet wrapped her arm around James’ back, her thumb hooking into his belt loop as they watched the sun set over the ocean. The warm rays melted every hint of stress in her life, relaxing her mind and her muscles. It was beautiful. It was perfect, almost too perfect.

“Sometimes I hate the way this place feels like home,” Juliet said as her gaze drifted to the warm sand at their feet, feeling ashamed to even speak those words. “I never thought I’d stop wanting to get off this damn island.”

“I know what you mean.” James shook his head as he tossed a pebble into the ocean. “One year in Dharmaville, and I can’t hardly picture my life before.”

“Well, James,” Juliet said, looking at him with the most serious expression she could muster, “in my medical expertise, your memory loss may be a legitimately concerning condition. Five too many concussions.”

He rolled his eyes, barely containing the smile threatening to break out across his face. “Very funny.”

“I’m a funny person.” Juliet turned to face the ocean, carefully observing his expression from the corners of her eyes, holding back a smile of her own. “I’m not nearly as serious as everyone thinks I am.”

“Something I never would’ve properly understood if we had left this damn island.”

“It’s our damn home.”

“That it is.” James chuckled. “But I don’t know what I’d do here without you to keep me sane.”

“Oh.” Juliet arched her eyebrows, letting the compliment bounce off of her, letting humor mask how frighteningly in love with him she was. “I know that.”

“Really?” James nodded his head in disbelieving curiosity.

“Yes.” Juliet paused, making him wait, enjoying his confused expression. “You’d be fighting Horace for Amy.”

James leaned away from Juliet, an incredulous look clouding his face.

“She’s cute!”

“I ain’t denying that.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“You really think I’d have to fight _Horace_ for her, for _any_ woman?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.”

“ _Juliet_.”

“Not every woman is into the tall, muscular, southern thing.” She waved her hand over his undeniably gorgeous body. “I never thought I’d go for someone like you.”

“But you did,” he smirked with self-satisfaction.

“I did.” She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, breaking her smile only briefly as their lips touched. “Because I can see beyond your appearance. I can love you no matter what you look like.”

James looked away from Juliet, narrowing his eyes as he focused on the ocean in front of them. “I take back what I said earlier about you being funny.” He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. “You’re not funny at all.”

“But you still love me.”

“A little worried I’m gonna have to fight Horace for ya.” He wrapped his arm around her back as Juliet bowed her head, failing in her attempt not to laugh. “But yeah, I still love you, blondie. Ain’t nothing gonna change that.”

  



End file.
